1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head that carries out a recording operation by ejecting a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a method for carrying out recording by using a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid, there is an ink-jet recording method in which recording is carried out by ejecting a liquid, e.g. an ink, onto a recording medium. As an example of the method for fabricating a liquid ejection head, a method using a reduced projection type i-ray exposure device has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-166492.
The liquid ejection head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-166492 includes a substrate that has energy generating elements, which generate ejection energy used to eject liquids through ejection orifices, an ejection orifice member provided with the ejection orifices, and a flow path, which is formed by the substrate and the ejection orifice member and which is in communication with the ejection orifices. To fabricate the liquid ejection head, a positive type photosensitive resin layer is deposited on the substrate that has the energy generating elements. Then, the positive type photosensitive resin layer is exposed to form a pattern of the liquid flow path. Subsequently, a negative type photosensitive resin layer, which will provide the ejection orifice member, is deposited on the pattern. Subsequently, the negative type photosensitive resin layer is exposed by using an i-ray, pre-baked and developed, thereby forming the ejection orifices. This procedure makes it possible to easily obtain with high repeatability extremely good circular ejection orifices.